Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-5261392-20170315233034/@comment-5483266-20170317214756
I knew you'd love this show! Of course, it severely falls short at diversity but in terms of cinematography, atmosphere, characters, mystery, suspense, writing and pop culture homage, Stranger Things is one of my favourites. The montage set to "Heroes" in particular gave me chills. I've seen a lot of people pit it against TGD which kind of boggles my mind since they're two completely different shows and genres covering completely different subject matter, although I'm sure TGD is fantastic, especially since it excels where ST fails. But that's neither here nor there, lol. *Agreed! Eleven is a queen and Millie brought her to life with such a mature performance. She doesn't say much (which is understandable given that this poor child is a trauma victim) but she conveys everything through her eyes and subtle mannerisms. I love how her friendship with the boys develops throughout the season as she constantly proves just how loyal she is to her loved ones without expecting anything in return. Even after being dehumanized, psychologically tortured, and used as a living weapon for such a prolonged amount of her life, Eleven retains her humanity, and that's just beautiful and heartwrenching all at once. *More people should aspire to be like Mike, honestly. Grown ass men could take notes from him on how to pursue women. He's so soft and kind towards Eleven and their relationship makes my heart swell. ♥ I think the actor has a crush on Millie too from the bits I've seen in their interviews. *I always liked Nancy and thought she was more than the 'suburban good girl' the moment she started searching for Barb and standing up for herself to both Steve and Jonathan. She was great long before she learned how to tote a gun but her development is certainly among the best. She's my favourite next to Eleven. *I loved how Winona went full out with her performance and simultaneously embodied Joyce's ferocity and neurosis. She redefined the "hysterical overprotective mother" archetype that's so prominent in classic '80s movies and I like that the narrative validated her throughout her journey to save Will. *Aww, Dustin! He's adorable and I'm glad that those who have his disorder can look up to him and know that they're not alone. *Lucas really grew on me in the series. I never disliked him even when his skeptical side frustrated me but he is an absolutely vital part of the group and he owns his flaws. *While Steve compensated for his terrible actions earlier in the season and I definitely appreciate that he helped battle the creature with Jonathan and Nancy at the end, I still find him ridiculously overrated and the way some people ship him with Nancy to 'reward' him for showing a modicum of decency and redemption makes me uncomfortable. But omg, thank you for bringing up this fandom's complex against Charlie/Jon. It's one thing to not be attracted to him and to avidly dislike his character, but it's another to riddle him with personal insults like "Quasimodo" (which is kind of ableist tbh) to look ~edgy while ironically stanning the other white guy that many find aesthetically appealing and whose appearance informs their opinions about his character. I won't deny that his actions in the finale and the episode preceding it shed some light on who he is beyond that shallow jerk persona he carries around but without a discernable character arc and a fleshed out backstory, he just feels stale to me. I won't coddle Steve for doing the bare minimum (in this case, washing off the disgusting spray paint and giving a half-assed "I messed up" apology) and having a last minute change of heart. Personally, I don't see how or why he is more worthy of empathy than Jonathan, the boy whose emotional journey we actually saw on screen and who went through a canonical existential crisis of his own, who suffered from a turbulent home life and an abusive father and grew from an isolated social pariah to a young hero in the making. *Oh, this isn't even a question for me as to which ship I prefer. xD I love Jancy's quiet, gradual, intimate build up and the bond they grew to share much more over what we saw of Stancy's relationship, which was super rushed (having sex in the second episode when the only thing that was established about their dynamic at that point in time was that they were mutually using each other? really?) and 75% of which consisted of fighting, sloppy makeouts, and/or him assuming the worst about Nancy. I don't understand the portion of fandom who absolve Steve of all his problematic tendencies for his redemptive actions in the finale yet continue to vilify Jon for his sole instance of unintentional voyeurism, despite that he genuinely apologized to Nancy the next day, not to mention he never set out to creep on her to begin with since he was initially searching for clues of what happened to Will - unlike Steve who had no qualms climbing through Nancy's window and invading her privacy...oh wait. xD It's the double standards between Miles and Zig all over again, except at least Jon never slutshamed Nancy out of spite. *She really did!! I would have loved to see more of her friendship with Nancy. *Same. Hawkins Lab is so ominous. *So do I!